gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (Superdupergamer12345)
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is a crossover fighting game between Capcom's Street Fighter series and NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat series. It was released on August 19, 2013 for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One systems. It was developed by Capcom and NetherRealm Studios and published by Capcom and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is part of a pair of games, the other being Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter, under development by NetherRealm Studios. It features a cast of beloved characters from both series. Character Roster This game features a large selection of characters (DLC characters are bought via Kurrency on Wii U and are default on PS Vita/3DS): (DLC Characters Are $0.38 each) (full bundle is $50.00) Street Fighter Characters *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy *Abel *C. Viper *Zangief *Sagat *Dhalsim *M. Bison *Juri *Balrog *Vega *Rufus *Ibuki *Cody *Guy *Sakura *Blanka *Dudley *Elena *R. Mika *Gouken *Fei Long *Dan Hibiki *Makoto *Twelve *Gill *E. Honda *Urien *Alex *Hakan (DLC/Limited Edition) *Charlie (DLC/Limited Edition) *Adon (DLC/Limited Edition) *El Fuerte (DLC/Limited Edition) *Evil Ryu (DLC/Limited Edition) *Karin Kanzuki (DLC/Limited Edition) *Birdie (DLC/Limited Edition) *Hugo (DLC/Limited Edition) *Poison (DLC/Limited Edition) *Rose (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ingrid (DLC/Limited Edition) *Dee Jay (DLC/Limited Edition) *Eagle (DLC/Limited Edition) *Rolento (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sodom (DLC/Limited Edition) *Maki (DLC/Limited Edition) *Oro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Necro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Gen (DLC/Limited Edition) *T. Hawk (DLC/Limited Edition) *Juli (DLC/Limited Edition) *Juni (DLC/Limited Edition) *Yun (DLC/Limited Edition) *Yang (DLC/Limited Edition) *Seth (Sub-Boss) *Akuma (Boss) *Mega Man (Mega Man) (PS3/Vita only) *Toro Inoue (Domo Dekko Issyo) (PS3/Vita only) *Kratos (God of War) (PS3/Vita only) Mortal Kombat Characters *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Kitana *Jade *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Ermac *Reptile *Stryker *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Mileena *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Cyrax *Sektor *Smoke *Noob Saibot *Kenshi *Rain *Kano *Kabal *Sindel *Bo' Rai Cho *Tanya *Nightwolf *Quan Chi *Sheeva *Shinnok *Mokap *Kintaro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Fujin (DLC/Limited Edition) *Drahmin (DLC/Limited Edition) *Blaze (DLC/Limited Edition) *Cyber Sub-Zero (DLC/Limited Edition) *Skarlet (DLC/Limited Edition) *Motaro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Onaga (DLC/Limited Edition) *Nitara (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sareena (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kira (DLC/Limited Edition) *Meat (DLC/Limited Edition) *Darrius (DLC/Limited Edition) *Havik (DLC/Limited Edition) *Tremor (DLC/Limited Edition) *Khameleon (DLC/Limited Edition) *Moloch (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kai (DLC/Limited Edition) *Shujinko (DLC/Limited Edition) *Chameleon (DLC/Limited Edition) *Li Mei (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ashrah (DLC/Limited Edition) *Taven (DLC/Limited Edition) *Daegon (DLC/Limited Edition) *Goro (Sub-Boss) *Shao Khan (Boss) *Cole McGrath (Infamous) (PS3/Vita only) *Kuro (Doko Demo Issyo) (PS3/Vita only) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Slm Street) (PS3/Vita only) The game would have a general gameplay style similar to Street Fighter with Mortal Kombat's fatalites slightly used in Super Arts. (i.e. Scorpion breathing fire, Kitana cutting w/ fans, etc.) Modes Story - The story mode of this game. There are 2 sides: Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. There is a list of chapters down below. Arcade - Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to the sub-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a console exclusive character). The story is that a strange crystal has emerged in the Arctic, and it is said to give the holder unlimited power. Needless to say, everyone wants it, so they try to get it for themselves. The arcade cycle goes like this: *Character intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 (PS3/Vita exclusive fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #3) *Fight #5 *Rival Battle *Sub-Boss (Seth or Goro) *Boss (Akuma or Shao Kahn) *Charcter Ending Versus - A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge - Various challenges for you to complete to earn Kurrency (we'll discuss that later) these challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online - As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize - In this mode, you can customize your characters, online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras - In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store - In the store, you can buy things for your game. There's a DLC section, and a Kurrency section. (There is no DLC section on Nintendo consoles though.) Kurrency is stuff you earn in-game by accomplishing tasks. Kurrency can be used to buy art, costumes, and other bonus content. You can also spend real money ro get large amounts of Kurrency in the DLC menu. Speaking of which, the DLC menu can unlock characters, costumes, colour palettes and more. (Usually for a price though) Story Chapters There are 2 sides to the story, a Street Fighter side and a Mortal Kombat side. Each side has 15 chapters to play through with about 4 fights in each one. Rivals The arcade mode in this game has a Rival system in which your character will fight another specific character depending on who said character is. The boss/sub-boss characters fight their rivals in the final/semi-final stage. When the rival battle initiates, you're treated to a small cutscene showing your character and their rival meeting and doing something that causes them to engage in battle. *Ryu/Scorpion *Ken/Sub-Zero *Chun-Li/Kitana *Cammy/Jade *Guile/Sonya *Abel/Jax *Rufus/Johnny Cage *Gouken/Raiden *Fei Long/Liu Kang *Vega/Baraka *Juri/Mileena *Cody/Stryker *Ibuki/Kenshi *Balrog/Shang Tsung *M. Bison/Shinnok *Urien/Sindel *C. Viper/Sektor *Guy/Noob Saibot *Sagat/Kano *Dhalsim/Kung Lao *Blanka/Reptile *Zangief/Cyrax *Sakura/Smoke *Elena/Ermac *R. Mika/Rain *Dudley/Kabal *Dan/Mokap *Alex/Bo' Rai Cho *Makoto/Tanya *El Fuerte/Blaze *Adon/Drahmin *Charlie/Fujin *Seth/Goro *Akuma/Shao Khan *Hakan/Kintaro *E. Honda/Sheeva *Gill/Quan Chi *Twelve/Nightwolf *Evil Ryu/Cyber Sub-Zero *Karin/Skarlet *Birdie/Motaro *Hugo/Onaga *Poison/Sareena *Rose/Nitara *Ingrid/Kira *Dee Jay/Meat *Eagle/Darrius *Rolento/Havik *Sodom/Tremor *Maki/Khameleon *Oro/Moloch *Necro/Kai *Gen/Shujinko *T. Hawk/Chameleon *Juli/Li Mei *Juni/Ashrah *Yun/Taven *Yang/Daegon *Mega Man/Cole *Toro/Kuro *Kratos/Freddy Arenas Street Fighter Arenas *Pitstop 109 *S.I.N Labrotories *Festival at the Old Temple *Run-Down Back Alley *Cruise Ship Stern *Half-Pipe *Crowded Downtown *Antarctic (Sub-Boss stage) *Crystal of Power (Boss stage) Mortal Kombat Arenas *Shang Tsung's Courtyard *The Pit *Dead Pool *Living Forest *Cathedral *Kahn's Arena *Dojo (Training Stage) Unplayable Characters Street Fighter *Sean (Cameo on Cruise Ship Stern) Mortal Kombat Characters *Frost (Cameo on Pit) *Blaze (Cameo on Pit) *Meat (Cameo on Pit) *Mokap (Cameo on Dead Pool) *Li Mei (Cameo on Shang Tsung's Courtyard) *Dan Forden (Toasty!) Cheat Codes Entering cheat codes at the VS screen before a match will trigger something in battle. There is a little thing with pictures that change if you press the button assosiated with the panel. Specific button pressing triggers a reaction. *Fast Kombat - Everything is in fast motion: 123 123 *Headless Kombat - No heads, all head-based attacks disabled: 268 268 *Slow Kombat - Everything is in slow motion: 611 611 *Blood Kode - The small flash when someone is hit is replaced with blood (Oil for robotic characters, black for Noob Saibot, blue for Cyber Sub-Zero, orange for Blaze) (Unlocks a permanent option) 299 211 *Rainbow Blood - All blood is rainbow-coloured: 975 975 *Zombie Kombat - The fighters are turned into zombies: 666 666 *Babality Kode - At the end of the match, the loser will be turned into a baby and a little babality scene will play: 561 165 *Armless - No arms, all arm-based attacks disabled: 367 367 *Bloooooooooooood- When you fight, blood will be coming off the ceiling, covering the fighters with blood: 122 122 End Street Fighter and all related properties are property of Capcom. Mortal Kombat and all related properties are property of NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS Vita Games Category:XBOX One games Category:PS3 Games